A Cold Day in Hell
by Nassif9000
Summary: What would have happened if Goku's attack had actually killed Frieza on namek? Consequences and alterations to the timeline(s) will be explored, as more and more events unfold. The DBZ story is re-invented, origin stories for some characters will be changed. (Please read the note in Chap. 1) Special thanks to Captain Space for editing. Cover art by DBZWarrior from Deviantart.
1. The Mighty Blast of Rage

_So... it's finally here, sorry for the big delay. I've been busy with other stuff. I'd like to really thank CaptainSpace for editing this fanfic for me, you probably already know him for his story Break Through the Limit, if you don't, then I really suggest you read it. Here's the author's note and whatever that was ready before I published this._

* * *

 **\- IMPORTANT NOTE (before you read) -**

 **I would like to get your attention to something here: the story will differ from the canon one by a large margin, not because of the alteration in events that I've introduced, but rather because I, as a Dragonball Z fan, have looked at the plot and story that I practically worship as the best story ever told, and found A LOT of plot-holes or parts that could have been done WAY better. I understand that Toriyama doesn't think like me or like other fans, and that he might not have been able to do EVERYTHING he wanted with the story due to his schedule or editors or whatever. Therefore, I took it upon myself to re-invent and/or re-create some parts of the DBZ story in ways I thought were more fit. So, this fic is not much of an AU (Alternate Universe) but rather a re-invention of the show, with the AU aspect possibly playing a big part in it (that's for you, the reader, to decide). I cannot reveal what the changes are to avoid spoilers, but they shall be explored and thoroughly explained when it is time to tackle them. Anyways, I won't babble more here... so enjoy.**

* * *

Author's Note: _Welcome to this humble fanfic, dear reader._ _I present you the summary before you start reading: -  
What would have happened if Goku's attack had actually killed Frieza on Namek? Consequences and alterations to the timeline(s) will be explored, as more and more events unfold. Witness the Dragonball Z story being re-invented through the mind of a fellow fan, origin stories for some characters will be changed and events will unfold in unexpected ways. The story focuses mostly on Frieza's family being the main villains for quite a while. Credit to Holken/DBZWarrior from deviantart for the cover image. And Special thanks to Captain Space, author of Break Through the Limit/Even Further Beyond for editing. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :D_

 _P.S. Power levels at the end of almost every chapter, for the enthusiasts and also for clearing up some confusion. Also please notice that I come up with most of the powerlevels, while also changing some to better suit the flow of the story (more about that in the PL section)._

 _Also please keep in mind that I will mostly refer to some moves by their Japanese names since the translated ones aren't accurate all the time._

* * *

 _ **A Cold Day in Hell  
**_

"Is that the best you can do?" the golden warrior asked, lifting himself off the ground.

"What?!" came the response.

He righted himself and stood straight. "I said, is that the best you can do?"

The tyrant he was facing had had enough of this mockery. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" he shouted, his aura of purple flames burning around him. He raced at his adversary, delivering the strongest punch he could muster through his rage, but it missed its target; the Super Saiyan ducked below the speeding fist and delivered an attack of his own to his opponent's gut, blood flying from his mouth.

As Frieza struggled to stay up from the writhing pain in his stomach, Son Goku stood up beside him. His furious stare bore down, held unflinching ever since the monster murdered his best friend.

Crouching on the ground, Frieza couldn't help but be shocked…how could he, the ruler of the universe, be on his knees in front of a mere saiyan? Seething in frustration, he jumped up and delivered a smash to the Super Saiyan's face as he fell back down, sending him flying towards a nearby rock. Goku caught himself mid-air and rebounded off the rock with his feet, heading towards Frieza and delivering a swift kick. The Arcosian dodged, but it was followed by a second, faster kick right into his jaw that shot past his guard, scoring a direct hit. He landed several meters away, as his face grinded into the ground, scattering rubble all around.

The Super Saiyan fixed his fighting pose, readying himself for his next move. With blood dripping down from his forehead, Frieza lifted himself off the ground, growling in absolute frustration and rage.

Suddenly, he couldn't see Goku anywhere. Trying to make sense of it, he turned and immediately received a back-turning elbow smash right into his chin, followed by an upwards kick that sent him flying into the air. Goku teleported directly behind Frieza and delivered a third attack with his fist, sending the Arcosian down into a crash-landing. He smashed through a few rocky structures protruding from the ground, finally coming to a halt in a cloud of dust and rubble. As quickly as he could, he jumped back up and landed in front of his opponent, catching his breath while he still could.

The golden warrior bent his back downwards slightly and raised his hand in front of his face, standing in a professional fighting stance, as if anticipating his opponent's next move. Thunder roared as lightning struck beside the super saiyan, flashing with a mighty light and charring the ground where it hit. Goku stared for a few seconds at Frieza, then stood back upright, still holding his stare.

"It's done."

"What do you mean 'done'?" the tyrant demanded.

"You've been coming at me with everything you've got, but it's finally caught up with you, and your power level is falling fast; the fact is I don't see the point in fighting you anymore. Your pride is already shot! And in the end, I guess that's good enough for me. You were so sure of your power that you never imagined anyone in the universe could bring you down…especially a saiyan."

He smirked and continued, his foe's frustration hitting the roof. "Now you know what failure feels like. See, I don't need to keep fighting you because I've already won. So go crawl off some place and hide, I don't really care. Like I said, it's done, and I'm going back to Earth...if I leave now, I'll make it back right on time."

The Super Saiyan took a deep breath as he powered down, the golden glow escaping his hair, his muscles relaxing. He turned away. "Your days of terrorizing the universe are over; I don't ever wanna see your face again".

Frieza had had enough of what the monkey was yapping about; his frustration had not only hit the roof, but exploded right through and reached the sky at that point. "WHY YOU! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" he yelled as the saiyan took off into the air. "You lie! I am not beaten!"

He opened the fist he had been clenching, focusing his energy into a purple colored disk that roared with electricity. "NOT YET!" The tyrant swayed his arm and threw the energy disk towards the saiyan in the sky.

Son Goku turned his head around, only to have his cheek cut by a near-miss from the energy disk. Rage filled his eyes as blood dripped from his cheek. He turned around completely to look at his attacker.

Frieza landed back on the ground and moved his hand, controlling the disk and bringing it to a halt.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen! I gave you one last chance to walk away and you blew it!" the saiyan shouted with rage as the golden aura of legend roared around his body, transforming him into a Super Saiyan once again. Frieza pushed his hand forward and then pulled it back, moving the energy disk towards the Super Saiyan, who teleported out of the way immediately. As Goku raced to escape from the energy disk, Frieza let out an evil satisfied laugh, telling him that the disk would follow him everywhere he goes, slicing anything in its path. He flew upwards and turned around, heading straight for Frieza.

Frieza sneered. "I see your strategy; you'll swerve at the last second and try to send my own attack after me. Do you actually think I'm going to fall for a two-bit tactic like that?! TRY ME!"

Indeed, he had guessed the tactic right, lifting his hand upwards and directing the disk after Goku, who had swerved just as anticipated.

The purple disk sliced right through the golden warrior. "TAKE THAT!" Frieza shouted with delight. However, much to his surprise, it had been an afterimage all along. Turning around and looking behind him, Frieza could see Goku standing in a mocking pose, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Looking for someone?"

The disk descended right on top of Frieza's hand. "An afterimage, eh? Well done, monkey! You're getting creative."

Goku stood upright again. "I'll say again, there's just no point in fighting you anymore, not like this; especially now that you're resorting to amateur attacks like that one. If you really want to decide a winner then fine, but first build your power back up and learn a few new moves."

"So, my technique is amateurish? Well then, if that's the case, then LET'S TRY TWO!" Frieza formed another identical disk above his other hand, twisting his whole body 360 degrees as he threw the two disks towards the super saiyan.

"Oh come on! That's it?" Goku said as he lifted himself up into the air, flying upwards and back between the two disks. "Knock it off, just give up already!" He swerved around, repeating the same tactic as before.

Frieza wasn't impressed a bit. "Ah, this move again…you're not as clever as I thought."

However, the Super Saiyan had a new trick up his sleeve. He threw out an energy blast towards the ground in front of his opponent, creating a large dust cloud that obscured the Arcosian's vision. Frieza jumped and prompted his nemesis to come out and face him, reassuring him that such tricks would never work on him. Right from above, the Super Saiyan rushed downwards with an elbow smash that sent the tyrant flying towards the ground. Catching himself at the last second, he started to come back up, and despite being enemies, Goku shouted out to Frieza to stay down, seeing the energy disks heading towards his opponent…however, it was too late for Frieza to do anything, and the energy disk had already severed his body across the abdomen area, as well as his left arm.

He let out a cry of disbelief. "No, it can't be...!"

As Frieza's body crashed to the ground, Goku couldn't do anything but watch as his opponent drew weak breaths, clinging on to dear life. Before he turned around to walk away, he took a moment to speak to his fallen enemy. "Well, you might have had this coming, but I've got to say, I don't think I expected you to fall so hard. One way or another, I'll still be able to make my way back home; meanwhile you can lie there and think about what you've done as you share the same fate as the planet you destroyed."

"P-….please…h-help me… I…. I beg of you…." Frieza begged and coughed, stopping Goku in his tracks, who could only grunt at the thought of a heartless killer begging for mercy.

"Have…mercy…on me…" he continued to beg.

Rage filled Goku's mind. "How many people have asked you for mercy? Hundreds? Thousands? What gives you the right to expect any? Especially from me!" He turned around again, yet Frieza persisted and continued to beg. Goku had had enough, but by his peaceful nature, he couldn't help but give Frieza a little bit of energy. "There, I gave you some of my energy…with any luck, it should be just enough to get you off of this planet before it blows. But that's all you get, you're on your own from here."

The ground shook as lava erupted upwards, signaling the planet's oncoming end. Goku continued to walk away as Frieza struggled to get himself up. Once he had, he let out a laugh. "It seems that even filled with unfathomable rage, you're still quite the merciful and naïve fellow."

Goku replied, "You mentioned being able to survive in space without oxygen. If that's true, I suggest you cut your losses and get out of here now…maybe one day you'll get to realize how precious life is."

After everything his opponent had said, nothing could faze Frieza anymore; he knew that no matter how hard the saiyan tried, he wouldn't be able to escape the dying planet. He let out another laugh. "And yet I cannot help but wonder where you will be at the moment of truth…the vacuum of space will hardly be kind to a creature as yourself, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed harder. "Alas, if vegeta hadn't wrecked it, I'd offer you my spaceship. So near and yet so far… oh the irony, he triumphs then loses everything; the vanquished escapes. I'd hate to gloat, but there's a lesson here to be learned about the virtue of mercy, its only value is to your foe."

"We'll see about that," the Super Saiyan replied as he took off into the air, his aura blazing around him.

"I...am Lord Frieza...none surpass me! No one even comes close! And you will die… BY MY HAND!" roared the tyrant as he used up all he could muster into one energy blast, firing it at the golden warrior. Goku turned around to see the blast coming at him, and with nothing but an angry shout, the mighty blast of rage erupted from goku's hand, pushing back Frieza's blast and eventually swallowing him whole. Frieza could only shout in fear and agony as the golden energy blast burned at his flesh, turning it to ash, and destroying whatever was left as it exploded. Indeed…the tyrant was finally dead, and at the hands of the warrior he feared the most in his life: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku.

* * *

Power Levels (Fight on Namek)

 _Please keep in mind that some of those are imagined/calculated by me, while some, like Frieza and and SS Goku's power levels) are changed to suit the story. The reason is this: most power levels from the Frieza Saga come from the Daizenshuu and other guides, which have some inconsistencies like Frieza being 120 million, Goku being 150 million, and 5th Form Cooler being 470 million, yet Goku kicks his ass really easily, and the story is supposed to be during the training for the androids... I somehow don't understand how goku's powerlevel would have grown that much in such a short time xD_

 _Expect some comments from me to appear sometimes in PL sections to explain or clarify some things by the way._

 _Anyways, without further ado… here are the power levels starting from Vegeta vs 1st Form (3rd Restricted Form, as I like to call it) Frieza._

Frieza (3rd restricted form): 530,000

Vegeta (Early): 500,000

Frieza (2nd Restricted Form): 1,060,000

Piccolo (Fusion with Nail): 1,415,000

Frieza (1st Restricted Form): 1,750,000

Vegeta (healed): 1,850,000

Frieza (True Form, 1%): 2,000,000

Goku: 5,000,000

Goku (Kaioken x10): 50,000,000

Goku (Kaioken x20): 100,000,000

Frieza (Full Power): 200,000,000

Goku SS: 250,000,000

Vegeta (Revived): 2,850,000


	2. Wrath of Cold

Author's Note: _Just to make everything clear, this chapter and what follows will tell the story of Earth and the Z-fighters from the original timeline. Basically, imagine Toriyama first drew the manga from the events where Goku comes to Earth without Trunks coming, and continued until Trunks went to the past with his time machine, then followed it by showing the differences in events ever since Trunks and his time machine arrived in the past. This is what I'm doing: Telling the original events, then getting to the time-travel part, and afterwards following it by what happens based on the time-travel._

* * *

Somewhere in deep space, where space debris and giant bodies of rock floated, scattered in all directions from where the once-lively green planet Namek existed. A round spaceship with multiple windows across its circumference moved around, its crew using their scanners to look everywhere, with no time to rest.

"Have you found him yet?" a deep demanding voice erupted from the back of the main hub.

"n-no s-sir… there seems to be no sign of Lord Frieza anywhere." Replied one of the aliens that was monitoring the ship's multiple scanners.

"How can this be? I've listened to his call to the Ginyu Force a few hours ago. Are you sure we're at the right co-ordinates?" The voice demanded again.

"Yes I am sure my Lord, we've double-checked the coordinates we got from the transmission, I'm one hundred percent sure that this is where Planet Namek is supposed to be." Replied the underling.

A thought flashed through the king's mind, his decision to monitor his children Cooler and Frieza was a good one indeed. Had he not done it, Frieza's fate would have not been known to anyone, and if things had indeed gone wrong, then chaos would have taken over his empire.

"Well, I suppose it IS my son's habit to blow up anything he doesn't like. But why and how has he disappeared like this? Surely there's no way he could have been defeated by anyone. Scan the general vicinity again, I need to know if he's still alive or not." The king's giant horns could now be seen as he leaned forwards on his throne into the light.

Indeed, the general scenario would be quite confusing for anyone who wasn't on Planet Namek during the whole skirmish. But King Cold was quite determined to find his son and find out what could have happened on that planet. Since when has Frieza ever called for back-up? His name alone was supposed to strike fear into anyone opposing him, and that would usually get the job done.

The same alien who monitored the scanners bowed in front of King Cold, "Sir, we have expanded our scanning range by sending some of the smaller spaceships that were available to conduct more scans with direct feedback to us. But it pains me to say that we haven't found anything yet."

Despite keeping a calm, neutral frown on his face, Cold's features showed his rage starting to boil again.

"This is unbelievable, what the hell could have happened? Do we have any records from scouters? I recall the Ginyu Force had scouters and brought one for Frieza as well." The king's determination to find his son echoed through his voice.

"Yes sir, our communications team has been working on regaining as much data as possible, I'll check with them right now and see if they have what you requested, and I'll make sure we include the Power level readings as well." The alien stormed right into the communications room.

* * *

King Cold patiently sat down and listened to the recordings from the scouters, and apart from minor struggles between the Ginyu Force and Prince Vegeta, he saw nothing of importance; until the recordings of Jeice and Burter mentioned the arrival of another opponent. Power level readings were not that impressive for the king, but they did start to bring up some thoughts in his mind; could a person who had rivaled Ginyu in strength manage to get enough power to destroy Frieza before he had the chance to transform?

However, these thoughts were easily thrown out of Cold's head when he heard Ginyu fearfully refer to his opponent as a 'Super Saiyan'. _Indeed, Frieza feared the emergence of a 'Super Saiyan' from the legends, that's why he wiped out the Saiyans… is it possible that he missed the only one who could transform?_

Nothing confirmed his thoughts more than the last reading he received, Frieza battling against the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"It seems the scouter exploded when Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta were clashing, the last reading from the scouter showed Vegeta's power level rapidly approaching 500,000 before it overloaded the device," said an alien from the communications team.

The King's fury rose to new heights. "It seems my theory was right, that Vegeta and his other friend probably found a way to destroy Frieza before he got a chance to show his true power, there's no way around it. Super Saiyan or not, I'd expect Frieza to fall into a primate's trap with all his cockiness and overconfidence in his own power. But that still doesn't answer how or why the planet was destroyed."

"S-sir, you may have missed one thing," said one of the pilot aliens

"Do tell" replied Cold.

"Well, while we were approaching the planet, despite traveling at multiple times the speed of light, we did manage to catch glimpses of what was happening to the planet. First there was a gigantic ball of energy that went down on the planet, then a while later there was giant light that engulfed it, and then after a few minutes the planet exploded."

Piecing everything together, the King thought out loud. "Ah, so they probably used some trick attack by charging it outside of the planet… and then Frieza was weakened, so he missed the planet's core, and that probably gave them enough time to defeat him while in his weakened state. That idiot Frieza… he should have done the same as his brother and trained to maintain his full power at all times… interesting, those…what did he call them?"

"…earthlings, sir"

"Yes, Earthlings… they seem to have a bunch of admirable tactics… surely anyone who is smart enough to outwit and defeat one of my sons isn't one to be taken lightely… set course to my Capital Planet, Arcose, and from there we shall gather some troops and head to that Earth planet. If anyone survived that planet's explosion then they must be there in a few months, I'd love to exterminate them myself." _And I'll probably need that time to master my own full power. I don't want to take any risks... in fact..._ "Malaka! Come here!"

"Yes sire, I am at your command," replied the humble scientist.

"Remember when I ordered my Capital Planet's best scientists to work on Protocol #8001?"

"Yes, I do sire, last time I heard there was great progress, test subjects have been showing great potential."

"Perfect… When we are there, I want you to gather volunteers from the weakest of my 'race', test the project on them, and provide all essential information to me."

"Of course sire," Bowed Malaka.

"I intend you to perfect this project by the time we head out to that Earth planet; those fighters who stood up to Frieza should give good enough samples. But if I do not require the project, I want you to personally terminate all records of it, and if necessary, all the scientists working on it. All data, research, results, and even successful subjects need be terminated; no traces must remain for anyone to use."

"Y-yes sire, but might I ask why?"

"You may. It's simple really… Such a program could produce unwanted results if it falls in the wrong hands, so if I do not require it, then no one does. I can trust you with this information, I assume?"

"O-of course sire, I'll get right on it once we arrive to Planet Arcose!"

* * *

You may have noticed; dear reader, that events have unfolded in a different way than you know them from before, however, not everything happened differently, for most events regarding Goku and his companions, as well as the Namekians, happened the same way you know them. Goku survived the explosion of the planet Namek after a long struggle, and wished not to be taken back to earth by the Namekian Dragon Porunga. His friends were revived through the wishes and eagerly awaited his return.

* * *

On a planet in Frieza's empire, countless bodies lay broken and lifeless on the ground and between the rocks, except for one who had managed to survive the onslaught for a few minutes more.

"My word, so this is what the people of my planet get for being loyal servants for Lord Frieza?" Spoke the long-beaked warrior who lay on the ground struggling to stay alve. "How could he order Vegeta to do this to us after all we've done for him?"

"Fool, no one tells me what to do anymore… especially Frieza" Replied the Saiyan Prince

"You dare defy Frieza?" Replied the defeated warrior in fear. Before the Saiyan's hand clenched tightly on his broken armor and lifted him up.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you! Your big men started the fight, I was just looking for another Saiyan named Goku," said Vegeta

Still fearful of the warrior in front of him, the long-beaked warrior tried his best to remain composed. "I've never even heard of him."

"If you're lying, you're going to get it!" Threatened Vegeta

The defeated bird-like warrior smirked, "ha! We're protected under Frieza's treaty, you're the one who's gonna get it."

"Oh yeah?! The treaty you've got with Frieza is no longer valid, a Saiyan named Goku rose above him and claimed the title of the strongest in the universe…he finished off Frieza for good." He mocked.

"WHAT? Frieza was killed by a mere monkey? What a joke!"

The 'do-do bird', as Vegeta called him, did not realize the irony of his words at first, until it was too late… A scream of anguish filled the atmosphere of the now-lifeless planet before Vegeta left.

And of course, this whole conversation was recorded by the defeated warrior's communication device embedded within his helmet. The same applied to all the fights Vegeta picked across Frieza's empire before he went back to Earth. All that information was directly sent to King Cold.

* * *

Almost a year has passed since Frieza's death. The Z-fighters patiently await Goku's return as he promised, training always on their mind in case of a strong foe ever appearing…well… except for one.

"Oh Gohaaaan! Have you finished your homework yet?"

"Almost done, mom."

The Son family's phone rang unexpectedly, "I'll get it." Shouted Gohan.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gohan… this is urgent."

"Hey, Krillin! What is it?"

"Didn't you sense it? Far off in the distance and coming closer to the planet."

"Sense what?"

"Gohan! You're telling me you haven't been focusing on keeping your guard up?"

"No, Sorry, I haven't been training much either… you know my mom. Hehe!"

"Big mistake, Gohan… I fear what I'm sensing right now might be Frieza."

"WHAT? FRIEZA? But I thought my dad defeated him!"

"Apparently not, I'm quite sure that's Frieza."

"….Woah, you're right. Unbelievable! Does Mister Piccolo know?"

"Everyone else will have already sensed it… we should head to where he'll probably land. If Frieza could make it out of Namek then your dad probably sensed him at some point. Follow the energy signature and anticipate the landing site; we'll group up there and discuss what we should do… without Goku, we'll need a good plan."

"Alright, I'll meet you there!"

And so, Goku's son Gohan headed out towards the energy signature, wearing the same armor he wore during the battle on Namek, praying that his dad would somehow come to the rescue before anything goes wrong.

* * *

Gohan landed near a giant rock structure, where Vegeta and Piccolo stood, having arrived earlier. Following Gohan was Krillin, and Yamcha, who was carrying Bulma with him.

The Z-team had regrouped near where the ship would land and started to discuss what they should do.

"I didn't think I will ever say this, but I'm sure glad Vegeta is on our side this time. We don't know if Goku is going to arrive soon or not, we'll need to fight Frieza in his place. If anyone doesn't wish to die protecting this planet, you're free to stay here and watch. Now, if any of you senses Goku's ki heading towards the planet, inform the rest." Piccolo had never felt like any sort of leader, but in times of need like this, his cool-head and great planning skills made him the most likely candidate.

"All of you weaklings better stay out of this and let ME, the Prince of Saiyans, deal with this. Even if I can't beat him, I'll at least be the best at not dying," gloated the Saiyan Prince.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my father!" responded Gohan.

"He might not be," Piccolo interrupted, "but he's right, Gohan. I don't want you to be hurt either."

"I don't care, I'm going to fight!"

"Actually, I think I could be of use," Tien said. "I've been improving my techniques lately… I might be weaker than him, but I'm sure I could stun him with my Kikoho. Besides, I refuse to just stay on the sidelines and do nothing… Krillin, come with us, Yamcha, you stay here and protect Bulma"

"WHAT?! Who brought her here?!" Shouted Vegeta, having not noticed Bulma was there from before.

"Relax badman… I asked Yamcha to carry me here because you rushed out too fast and didn't explain what was happening." Replied Bulma.

"I'm sure he explained that FRIEZA was here, and you of all people should know that Frieza isn't here for cuddly hugs and snacks, he's here for our heads… so you better go back home before you get hurt as well." Ordered Vegeta

The whole group, aside from Bulma, suddenly froze in confusion at Vegeta's words; while Bulma fully understood his intentions.

"I'll take you there I guess," said Gohan.

"Alright… I guess I'll go. But once you get me there, you better get back here and help fight, okay?"

As the ship landed slowly, Krillin gulped, remembering his two…uncomfortable… encounters with Frieza. But he wasn't scared, plus he knew that he couldn't get himself out of it, since Gohan, who was considerably stronger than him, was the one delivering Bulma to safety.

Five auras lit up simultaneously and headed towards the landed ship, which had already opened up its hatch, soldiers rolling out. "You all stay out of my way," Vegeta ordered.

"This no time to argue, Vegeta, we have to work together or we're all doomed," Piccolo responded.

"Tsk…fine, but don't get the wrong idea, okay?"

The five warriors landed right in front of the spaceship, awaiting Frieza's big reveal. As the last of the soldiers rolled out of the ship, a giant figure emerged from the inside.

"Huh!? He's back in his second form?" Piccolo gasped. "His power exceeds what it was on Namek when I first fought him by a wide margin; it's stronger than he was against you in his 4th form, Vegeta."

"He's more frightening in person, I must say," Tien said worriedly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we trained after all…I'm not as weak as before," Vegeta boasted. "Frieza, I see you've gotten a few modifications in your looks…and size as well."

"Fool!" a soldier shouted. "This is not Lord Frieza, but his father-King Cold!"

"WHAT? FRIEZA'S FATHER IS AFTER US TOO?!" Muttered Krillin, who felt like he could pee himself from fear.

King Cold smirked as he descended into full view. "Now tell me, which one of you Earthlings had a hand in killing my son? I assume you're one, Vegeta."

"You fool, Frieza couldn't have been defeated by mere Earthlings! While it may pain me to say it, I didn't have any hand in killing your son, it was another Saiyan by the name of Goku." Replied Vegeta

"Ah yes, I heard you over the communicators when you were destroying that race of maggots. That Goku you speak of… is he truly a 'Super Saiyan', the one spoken of in those ridiculous legends of your filthy monkey race?"

"Yep, and you wouldn't believe how strong he became!" interrupted Yamcha.

"And where might I find him?" Demanded Cold

"He's not on this planet, but in outer space. If you have any business with him then go look for him there and leave this planet out of it." Ordered Krillin.

"You dare talk to the almighty King Cold like that? Soldiers! Show them what you've got!" shouted an alien soldier of high rank.

Immediately, the hoard of soldiers charged towards the 5 warriors, only to be felled with simple unseen strikes by Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. "These are your best men? What a shame." mocked Tien.

King Cold smirked, "Aha, a strong bunch, aren't you? I guess that I know what to do now… I'm going to murder you all and then ravage this planet… Oho! I can't wait to see the look on that Goku's face!"

Instinctively, Piccolo went into a fighting stance, and so did the others. "Not while we're still around!"

In a swift undetectable movement, Cold destroyed the caped armor he was wearing, and teleported in front of Yamcha, smacking him sideways and sending him crashing into a nearby mountain. "Not so tough after all. I do hope you lot are stronger than that."

"Of course we are! Don't expect this to be easy!" Replied Vegeta

"Then by all means, Prince Vegeta, why don't you step up and fight me?"

Vegeta didn't need the invitation, for he had already pounced, aiming a direct hook into Cold's face. However, Cold caught Vegeta's attack and countered with his own, which Vegeta caught in return. Seeing their size difference as an advantage, Vegeta immediately let go of Cold's fist and used his arm as a swing to deliver a kick directly into Cold's abdominal area. Piccolo continued the assault by extending his arm and smashing his fist into the same area, sending Cold skidding to the ground.

Cold rebounded off the ground and delivered a kick into the Namekian's back from behind, hurling him towards Vegeta. Vegeta jumped to avoid collision with Piccolo, who managed to catch himself on his hands and knees on the ground, as Cold delivered a direct punch to Vegeta's jaw, simultaneously smacking both Krillin and Tien with his tail during his swift movements.

All 3 earth warriors lay in different places, cursing their lack of strength.

"It seems easier than you lead me to believe, Vegeta."

Ignoring Cold's mockery, Vegeta and Piccolo rushed directly at him, moving in sync. They delivered a direct double punch toward his face, but he had already put up his arms to block, unaware that both fighters had used that punch as a feint to attack him from behind. Cold swung around with one arm, attempting to smash Vegeta away. However, Vegeta read his movement and dodged; Piccolo had no choice but to block.

"Ah, it seems the green man here is weaker than you… I guess that puts things into perspective," Cold noted.

"I'm not surprised," Vegeta replied. "But **you** should be alarmed, at least...while he might not be as strong as you are, I, on the other hand, haven't yet tapped into my full power."

He dropped into a lower stance, letting out a monstrous scream that echoed with the tone of an Oozaru's. His aura blazed like an uncontrolled fire, electricity rippling out from his muscles. As his scream ended, a huge explosion of power burst out around him.

"Unbelievable, you've become much stronger than before Vegeta," Piccolo said in disbelief.

"Of course!" Vegeta answered with a grin. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans after all; I let myself be second to no one, no matter how strong they are."

 _They can sense each others energy? Peculiar,_ thought Cold. "Either way, that doesn't mean anything; you're still an insect compared to me!"

Piccolo smirked. "For once I'm glad you're on our side, Vegeta. Good thing he can't sense energy, because you have a slight advantage over him."

"And we better exploit that advantage before he transforms like his damned son," Vegeta ordered.

"How did I forget about their transformations? Damn him, we better defeat him before he does anything."

 _They know of my transformations? Surely they couldn't have stood up to Frieza if he transformed into his final form… then that must mean that that Super Saiyan is a force to be reckoned with. Good thing I've mastered my full power before coming here. I guess I won't really need it against these insects._ Thought Cold as he overheard the fighters speaking.

In unison, the two warriors rushed at Cold with all they had, kicking him upwards with their combined force, and following up with a giant barrage of energy blasts. As the barrage ended, Cold let out a giant shockwave, expelling the smoke cloud from around him, only to be dealt a giant blast from each warrior, Vegeta on his right, and Piccolo on his left.

"Destructive Wave!"

"Galick Gun!"

* * *

Gohan dropped Bulma in front of her house, "there you go Bulma, please stay safe!" the young boy said.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo, now go and help the others for me," Replied Bulma.

"Alright, But before I go… I want to ask you…"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Why was Vegeta so worried about you? I didn't think he's that type of person." Asked Gohan

"Oh Gohan, you'll understand this when you're a bit older… but, I'm actually pregnant with Vegeta's child, he probably realized after I started showing symptoms of pregnancy, so he's probably worried." Answered Bulma gleefully.

"Oh… I didn't know you and Vegeta… wait… does Yamcha know?"

"Yeah he knows, he's gotten over it already. Anyways, you shouldn't take so long, now go help them out, and keep this a secret, alright?" She winked at him with a genuine smile.

"Okay! I'm off!"

Gohan's aura flashed as he flew at his absolute maximum speed towards the battlefield.

* * *

Below the new and larger smoke cloud, Cold's body fell, smoke trailing from it. Cold hit the ground with a large _THUD_ , and struggled to stand up at first, not from the damage he received, but from the shock of what just happened.

"YOU MAGGOTS!" he screamed. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" His rage boiling, "That's it, I don't care anymore! You're all going to die, whether that so-called Super Saiyan comes here or not!" he immediately flexed his whole body, initiating his transformation, which ended in mere seconds.

Cold's natural body armor had expanded. The narrow shoulder flaps expanded to the sides, creating a pointed shoulder guard that looked a lot like his son's, save for the lack of those trademark colored marbles he had on his abdomen and head. The armor at his wrists and legs had expanded as well, creating spikes that arced upwards from behind, just like the spikes that emerged from his back. Finally, his face had contorted and then expanded sideways, causing his nose to disappear; his head expanded slightly, the bony-armor covering his horns, while another set of armor-horns came out from behind them, giving his head the appearance of a crown. His quick transformation ended in the form of a giant shockwave of pure energy that shook everything within a 10 Kilometer radius.

"Oh no… this can't be happening right now…his power is unbelievable!" Vegeta gasped.

"Oh yes it has," spoke Cold, who's voice had went an octave higher. "I've come prepared for a fight, unlike my idiotic son, I've practiced transforming fast."

Still standing in desperation, Vegeta couldn't help but shake a little bit. However, he told himself that he would not repeat the same mistake he did against Frieza. He brushed his fear aside and stood up to his enemy, welcoming death if it should come his way. Cold smirked, and immediately teleported towards Vegeta, hitting him with at least 20 attacks before his eyes could blink from the approach. Before Vegeta's body could register pain, he could see himself flying backwards, followed by a forceful jerk from Cold's elbow that threw him directly into the ground. Just when he started feeling the pain of his injuries, almost everything below his neck was crushed by Cold's giant foot, smashing his whole body underground, while creating a crater almost Cold's size in radius.

"Not so powerful, are you now, Prince?" Cold couldn't help but laugh at the defeated Saiyan.

BOOM!

A giant explosion erupted on Cold's chest, sending him stumbling back a few meters. Cold looked at the direction from which the attack came, and could see Piccolo, standing with his arm extended outwards. "You're not done with me yet!"

"Oh yes I am," snarled the icy demon, who then launched a quick giant blast right through Piccolo's torso, opening up a big hole in his chest. Piccolo fell down in shock, barely processing the pain before he fell into a deep coma, from which he slowly slipped into his demise.

* * *

Kami, who was standing on the lookout with Mr. Popo, was not surprised. "It seems that no matter what you do, you cannot really escape your fate, can you, my friend?" Kami's eyes were filled with serenity as he struggled to stay alive once more. "I'm glad Piccolo's ways have changed though… for the second time, he has died protecting the earth, while I stood here doing nothing. But what can I do? Indeed, it is my time now, and I cannot go against it no matter how hard I try."

Kami could barely stand on his feet anymore, Popo laid him down on the ground, attempting to help him, but Kami refused, he instead just lay there awaiting his demise a second time.

* * *

"MISTER PICCOLOOOO!" Gohan wailed, his rage overwhelming him. "YOU MONSTER! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he sped off into the air, heading directly towards his fallen master, fire flashing through his eyes.

Gohan saw his mentor's lifeless body lying down on the ground in front of him for a second time, he remembered all the torment he had went through a year earlier against Nappa; his master's first death had caused him to become stronger than ever, yet his attempts were utterly useless. His struggles on Namek had brought him to newer heights, yet he still failed to become any stronger. A wave of deja-vu filled his mind and vision, in front of him was both the monster that looked like Frieza (was it really Frieza or someone else? He didn't know), and so was Nappa.

He charged all the power he could muster into his palms, and blasted it towards the monster. The flash of light from his energy blast filled his blurry vision, and was followed immediately by complete darkness.

Cold had deflected the blast into the air and knocked Gohan out cold (pun intended).

Immediately after Gohan's fall, Cold heard a shout from above, followed by a deafening sound that came coupled with bright yellow light and a lot of pressure. Tien continued his Kikoho assault, blast after blast, pushing Cold further and further underground, all the while praying for Goku to arrive. Despite being leagues weaker than the Arcosian, his Kikoho's nature allowed his life-force to give it an extra push and stop any enemy, no matter how strong.

Meanwhile, Krillin had already snatched Gohan out of the way of the blast and put him down a mile or so away from the battlefield. _If things go south, he's our only hope…perhaps he could become a Super Saiyan like his father someday._ He thought. Immediately, Krillin flew to where Yamcha was , helping him up.

Not so long after, Tien had run out of energy and life force to continue his assault, his body falling like a lifeless rag-doll after his final blast had been shot, all 3 of his eyes rolled upwards.

"DAMMIT, I'M SO TIRED OF BEING USELESS!" Yamcha hissed. "Tien just died and I stood here watching… this can't be happening. First I went ahead and died at the hands of a freaking plant monster thing, and now I'm too afraid to even move! You know what? It's now or never, I'm going to die anyways."

Yamcha sped with all his might towards Cold, who had seemed unfazed from Tien's assault. Following Yamcha was Krillin, silent the whole time, but knowing what he should do.

Yamcha continued his dash, a flaming crimson aura surrounding his body, charging all the energy he could muster into his hands. Krillin raised his right arm as he dashed as well, forming a fully-charged Kienzan, making it as large as he possibly could. _This time I won't just hit the tail,_ he told himself.

Yamcha began his assault, attacking with all his might, not holding anything back, stopping any mental block on his muscles and energy; he wasn't backing down, and neither did he care what happened to him, all he cared about was destroying the monster in front of him. His muscles tore and his bones broke bit by bit as he continued to push his Kaio-ken higher and higher, removing all restraints and focusing only on attacking the monster, who unfortunately wasn't fazed one bit by the attacks.

Delivering his final blow, Yamcha's aura faded as his blood vessels ruptured and sprayed blood from various spots of his weak body, now literally fried from the excessive energy output. He moved himself upwards with whatever Ki he had left to muster, opening a way for Krillin's Kienzan to pass and slice through the monster. Yamcha closed his eyes, wishing for the best and ignoring the pain coming from his whole body all at once. Suddenly, he could only feel a great electric shock running down his spine, right from his neck area, stronger than all the pain he was already feeling. Cold had flipped his body about 90 degrees, kicking Yamcha's neck, while his elbow smashed the middle of the Kienzan, breaking both it and Yamcha's neck into pieces, reducing both Krillin's efforts and Yamcha's life into nothing. Yamcha's neck turned a full 180 degrees, right before his body spun lifelessly and penetrated the ground, going 6 feet under.

Krillin was in absolute shock, staring at his friend's body speeding towards the ground. He turned around to face the monster once more, only to see his last, a Death Beam going directly between his eyes, and out of the back of his skull.

During all of this, Vegeta lay there in his place, broken and defeated. " _Why is it that every time I find myself stronger than ever, out emerges someone to rob me of that right? First Kakarot, then Frieza, and now Frieza's father. Every time I feel that I've become stronger, I end up defeated, shown my true weakness; like nothing I ever do is of use…and what use is strength for me if I am always beaten? No! I can't stand this… I don't WANT to be a Super Saiyan… I NEED to be a Super Saiyan!"_

Vegeta could feel the warriors falling one by one as he lay there talking to himself, still in a trance, unheeding of the outside world. A tug on his hair snapped him out of it, though: Cold had finally come back to him, lifting him up by his hair from the ground. "Well, well… you're still alive, huh? Can't you just die?"

Cold's fist was ready to move and end the Saiyan's life there and then. But something stopped him in his tracks, making his body tremble…

"NO!"

Vegeta appeared to be burning bright yellow, his skin turning a sickly orange and yellow combination, while his clothes glowed with that same tint. His irises disappeared, his blank gaze boring into Cold's soul. A shockwave roared out from Vegeta's body, hurling Cold away.

Vegeta's hair was flowing everywhere, having taken on a dark blood-red tint, while an aura of raging flames, shining with the brilliance stronger than that of a star, in its prime spun around him. Vegeta gave a shout of pure rage, smashing directly into Cold's torso, instantly following with a blindingly-fast barrage of attacks, moving in a blur. Cold's power was nothing compared to this. A final kick of pure fury sent Cold into the nearest mountain, breaking it in half, while Cold remained stuck in the remaining half.

Vegeta's cry of fury grew louder as his power grew even further. With all his might, he hurled a volley of energy blasts in Cold's direction, putting everything he could muster into the deadly shower. Cold managed to dodge the blasts and avoid death by an inch, while Vegeta's rage stopped him in his place.

A rage too primal, almost infinite; his need brought about his new power, but his new power came with rage, and that rage translated his power into more rage. For Vegeta, it felt like his inner Oozaru was taking control over him, and despite his previous training with that transformation, he felt like he never had control in the first place. He struggled and struggled to regain his sanity; the power was all his, and he liked it, but he preferred his sanity over anything. What felt like ages in Vegeta's struggling mind was only split seconds on the outside. Vegeta suddenly jerked in place, and passed out, his aura fading in a sudden spark.

Cold scowled. What had just happened was unbearable _-unforgivable!_ He rushed towards Vegeta, preparing to deliver the final blow.

But before the attack could connect, there came a ZZZIIIPPP from beside him, and a fist connected with incredible force, sending him sailing up into the sky.

Goku landed on the ground, carrying Vegeta. "You did well, comrade. Don't worry, he WILL pay." Goku's eyes filled with unadulterated fury as he put Vegeta down.

He stood, and after the briefest moment sped off towards Cold.

* * *

 _Notes: I honestly felt Yamcha deserves a proper heroic death (although brutal), so I don't hope it disturbs anyone. As for Cold, having practiced controlling his full power like he said, he could transform faster, but also access more of his powers in his restricted forms. Had he trained for an extra year or two he wouldn't need to have any of his restricted forms, and would be in his final true form, just like cooler._

 _Here I have my own take on False Super Saiyan. I wanted Vegeta to have this sort of "path" to achieving SS instead of just "yeah I struggled with training and then I didn't care blah blah blah transformation blah". No I want him to have a taste of the power first, and then he should be able to achieve it through training._

 _Back to my take on FSS, basically, the form is achieved if you have either one of the 3 factors you need for SS (rage, and physical/mental strength, Vegeta has the mental strength and rage, but his physical strength isn't THAT close to being able to achieve full-on Super Saiyan. The form is supposed to draw on the primal instincts of the Saiyan, thus the whole Oozaru scene in Vegeta's head, but of course it comes at a price of sanity during the power boost (if the power boost lasted any longer for Vegeta ,he might have destroyed the planet with a flick), and the power is usually temporary. Note that since vegeta's physical strength isn't completely adequate to achieving the full SS form (I'd put that at 4 million base), his FSS boost isn't nearly as much as it should be. In Goku's case in the 4_ _th_ _movie, I'd say he had physical strength and rage, but his resolve wasn't that well, he felt hopeless and needed his friends' power, which he couldn't get, so his rage took over, combined with his enough physical strength, turning him into a full-fledged False SS._

* * *

 **Power Levels**

King Cold (2nd restricted form): 3,500,000

Vegeta: 3,200,000

Piccolo: 2,000,000

Tien: 570,000

Tien (Kikoho): 5,700,000

King Cold (1st Restricted Form): 60,000,000

Yamcha: 300,000

Yamcha (Kaioken): 600,000

Yamcha (Unrestrained Kaioken): 2,164,371

Krillin: 600,000

Gohan: 1,700,000

Gohan (Rage): 3,400,000

Vegeta (False SS Burst): 64,000,000

 **\- Significant Multipliers -**

False SS = 25x base and lower depending on actual base power.

SS = 50x base


End file.
